My Adventures In Equestria
by pony master
Summary: A teen is killed on the highway on the ride home so he chose's to go to equestria and makes friend's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1 what the heck is going on

I was driving home from my friends nick party and I got on the highway where this idiot sped and crash into me. of course kill me instantly I woke up in a white room and heard booming voice " braden just killed in an accident since it was an accident I will let you chose where you want to live in enteral life. "well THE MAGIC LAND

OF EQUESTRIA PLEASE". I Said " not so loud my child" he said "sorry Im just so happy oh I can I be a Pegasus first after a while a alicorn please I said course he said you should be teleporting in 3 2 1. when I open my eyes again I was in the sugar cube corner "thank god pinkie didn't hear me" I said whispering. of course pinkie of heard me and said "I couldn't

help but see you of here and I don't know you but I know every pony in ponyville so that must mean you're new to ponyville and that means you don't have any friends and that makes me so so so sad so I going to throw a party here tonight at 8" she said . " ok I be here at eight" I said I walk out of the shop when I bumped into

fluttershy " oh my goodness im so so so sorry" she said "why are you apologizeing to me its my fault" I said "by the way I was wondering if you what to come with me to the party pinkie pie's throwing me" I said " miss a pinkie pie party no I wouldn't miss one of the those" she said smiling " cool she said to be there around eight"

she went back to her cottage I just remembered I have no job no house "oh snap and I cant fly" I said to my self so I just walked around for a while where I'm supposed to go to sleep oh well I just figure that out later I looked around every corner but all the shops didn't need any help I fell asleep at 4 an soon I woke up.

it was about 6 I was still walking around 30 minutes later I found a restaurant that said help wanted the restaurant name was la fancy "well that's a amazing name" I said with a smirk on my face. "well that's a way to Impress the boss" said a womanly voice I turned around and saw a green mare with a black mane and a fork and

spoon cutie mark. "hello my name is ice cloud and I am here for the job" I said "well you'll have to pass the interview oh and by the way my name is sliver fork" she said " when may I take the test ma'am by the way i am new to pony Ville" I said . "you may take it any time and welcome to pony ville" she said "ill take it now please

but I have a party to go to at 8" I said "well that's ok we will be done before 8 so lets begin" she said so we sat down at around table and we started " a vip customer with a table of 3 but a another customer was there first and also as a party of 3 what do you do?" she said "well if he/she pay more for vip or is a prince/princess I

would let the vip customer in first" I said "correct only 2 more questions" she said we got up and moved to the kitchen " a customer asks for a rose pedal sandwich but the kitchen's chef says he is out of rose pedals what do you do A. give up B. get them something else C. go outside and get rose pedals " she said "C" I said

"correct you passed I forgot there is only 2 question today 3 tomorrow you are one luck kid " she said " thanks " I said off to my party now


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2 it's party time

Well after my job interview that I passed by the way I headed over to sugar cube corner. I figured I would ask fluttershy or rainbow dash how to fly there. I was near to street that holds the sugar cube corner. When I saw apple jack or aj selling apple tarts. "well howdy there sugar cube what's your name

My name is apple jack" she said "hi apple jack my name is ice cloud" I said "you mean you're the one pinkie's throwing the party for" she said "yes did she tell you ? " I asked "well of course pinkie told everyone" she said "well that does sound like pinkie pie well I about to go over there now do you want

To come with me?" I asked " sure let me just wrap up here" she said an then we waited for about 12 minutes then she said she was ready to go so we just made small talk " so how's apple acres ? " I asked her " well we have been having so Timberwolves problems but other than that it's fine why do you ask"

She asked " just trying to make small talk" I said "oh in that case how do you like pony ville I mean so far since you've only been here a few hours " she said " it's amazing I got a job bout I don't have any where to sleep and I cant fly other than that its been amazing" I said "wow " she said I have to work on that.

We finally arrive at the sugar cube corner and when we walked in .pinkie pie yelled " surprise how do you like the party " she said " it's amazing I didn't know you had it in you pinkie pie" I said " well now you know I have been told I throw the best party's in equestria" she said " well I going to look for

Flutter shy" I said I looked and looked but I couldn't find her just then I saw a rabbit how over to a table cloth and go under it I heard a faint voice and then the rabbit came out with a carrot I walked over there pulled the table cloth and saw flutter shy " why are you hiding under here flutter shy I thought we were

Going to talk" I said we were we really were but I got scared I thought you might not like me since I was shy" she said " a fool would be stupid not to like you" I said " do you really mean that ice cloud" " of course I mean it flutter shy and can you teach me how to fly too I really suck at it" I said " that's funny

Ice cloud of course I will teach you how to fly" she said with a smile on her face " that is awesome do you want to start tomorrow" I asked " sure be at my house around 3 pm" she said " ok see you tomorrow I have a work until 3 pm so I will be at your house at around 3:30 ish see ya tomorrow "

I said " ok see ya tomorrow " she said and with that I walk off to a nice park bench and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Today's oc was sent by ****Amethyst 0**** thanks for read everybody**

**Chapter.3 flying lesson's**

**I was awoken by a dark blue mare with a blue mane with a chemistry beaker with a red liquid inside cutie mark she was a unicorn I asked her what her name was and she said " hi oh you asked what my name was my name is ****Amethyst**" "**hi Amethyst my name is ice cloud" **

"**ice cloud you're the pony that's new to pony ville right" she asked " yeah were you at the party last night" I asked " yeah I never miss pinkie pie party's they're of the chain" she said "if you don't mind me asking what time is it" I said "I don't mind its 7:30 am" she said " oh man**

**I have to go to work in 15 minutes" I said " can we hang out after you get done with your job" she asked " yeah we can hang later" I said " ill be at sugar cube corner meet me there" she said "ok see you there " I said wow I think**

**She is a really cool girl I thought about work I'm so excited it's my first day I talked to my self until I arrive at work I checked in and saw my boss "hey boss I'm so excited when do we open" " we open at 9:00 until then mop the floors clean the tables wash the dishes lets go**

" **she said I checked the work clock it was only 7:45 " dang an hour and fifteen minutes until we are open " I said to my self . we all just sucked it up and clean the tables washed the dishes and we mopped the floors we split up in to teams I was on the mopping floors team**

**And we worked like no ones business I mean I mopped the floor at least 5 times I used soap a mop a bucket full of water and I just stood there mopping the rest of my team did the same team the boss even let us use a radio to listen music while we worked it was awesome we**

**Finished around 8:45 the boss came in and was impressed in fact I got a 50 bit raise so at the end of the day I will have 300 bits I will buy myself a house this is so awesome I will not have to sleep on the park bench tonight finally some good news that bench really hurt my back**

**We just stood around until 9:00 then people started rolling in at first it was just a couple people and then more came and then more until at 9:30 we were pack the manager gave me host duty. So when people came in I asked how many people and then I would seat them .**

**At there table in when that way for a while and then fluttershy came in oh my gosh I started blushing like no one's business . "hi fluttershy what are you doing here" I said " well I have to get some food for me and angel" she said "oh ok are we still on for the flying lesson" I asked**

" **yeah be at my house around 3:30 " she said. " this way to your table" I said I got her seated and got back to work it was around 2:40 when my shift ended I got my money and headed out the door well what do I do for the next 50 minutes " oh I know look for a house" I said**

**I found a real state agent and she showed me around " we have a nice 2 story house for 150 bits or we have a 1 story house for 100 bits or if you want a roommate is 50 bits so which will it be" she asked "ill take the 2 story house for 150 bit please" I said " ok here are the keys" **

**She said. I walked over to my new house I think this house is amazing it has two beds a new rug books I know twilight would like that " man I'm glad I chose this house this is amazing I cant wait to sleep in my new soft blue bed" I said I checked my new clock it was about 3:15 **

**Started out for fluttershy's cottage she was tending to the animals " hi fluttershy are you ready" I asked " yes I am ready so first you flap your wings" she said so I started flapping my wings " then you jump getting you airborne" she said so I jumped and I was flying " after that**

**Just go forward and there you go" she said I started flying but I didn't know how to land so I yelled " how do I stop" " slow your wings down get closer to the round and then stop" she said so I tried that and it worked I thanked fluttershy and then I started of to sugar cube**

**Corner I started flying and I was there in no time i saw Amethyst working with a chemistry experiment "what are you doing" I asked " working on an experiment I am a chemist" she said " cool how long have you been a chemist" I asked while buying us apple tarts **

" **about 2 years now" she said taking a bite of her apple tart the conversation when on like that until I looked outside and saw a rainstorm come in we both went outside it started raining but above that we heard a roar a roar that made our blood stop we both said "Timberwolves" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.4 The attack Part.1**

**After me and amethyst heard the timber wolves people started screaming at first I thought it was no big deal when I looked out in the distance I saw at least 50 or more timber wolves making a circle around pony vile that's not normal **

**Timber wolf behavior they normal only attack in groups of 3." Well that's odd they've never done this before" I told amethyst " I know this is very strange " she said then she took of going who knows where when all of a sudden**

**There was a white flash of light and princess Luna appeared " All citizens of pony vile please get on the train headed to canterlot" she said in her royal canterlot voice during all of the craziness I saw a red stallion with a blue cape he **

**Had cotton candy colors for a mane and tail he was unicorn I had a flash back when I was at my friend nick's house his oc was duel shot he looked exactly like this pony then I flashed back most of my memory was wiped when I got **

**To equestria I yelled " nick" he didn't answer then I yelled " duel shot" and he turned around and spotted me I forgot he cant talk he came to my side and soon so do amethyst with so chemicals beakers chemistry sets stuff like that**

**I yelled " Luna can we talk" she heard me teleported over " what do you want" she said " we want to fight " I said " yeah " amethyst said duels just nodded " so you want to fight " Luna asked " yeah" we all said well not duels he nodded**

"**ok suit up and get ready for action" she said we all went back to our house's to get what we could to make armor and weapons **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5 The attack part .2

This part of the story will have 4 parts or more

**When we were walking back we saw apple jack walking to twilight's house and telling her what was going on , it looked like she nodded she came out with spike and lots of armor and a lot of weapons we walked over there " hey apple jack what are you doing " I asked " well there's a timber wolf problem**

**She said pointing out into the distance right then twilight started talking " this Is not normal timber wolf behavior" she said " that's what I said" I pointed out" well we better get rainbow dash" apple jack said right when she said that rainbow dash came down " did some pony say my name" she asked**

**We all just pointed to the timber wolves " what the are we going to fight that " she asked " well duel shot amethyst and myself are going too" I said " can I come too" dash asked " of course we could always use another team member" I said then apple jack and twilight wanted in too**

**So now we have applejack twilight amethyst duel shot rainbow dash and myself we are just missing pinkie pie rarity and flutter shy " ok duel shot you go find pinkie ill go find rarity and twilight you go find flutter shy" I said we all headed off to find our ponies it wasn't hard to find**

**Rarity she was in her shop making dress's after a brief explanation I said" so do you want to help us defeat them" " of course the rest of my friends are going to what kind of friend wouls I be if I was not there for them" she said with that said we set out to twilights house **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

Today's oc was sent in by seniorcopycat

**When we got to twilight's house every pony was there but there was a new pony he was blue was orange mane with a wand and card for a cutie mark I looked closer and saw he was **

**a unicorn rarity wasn't paying attention she just wanted to twilight and the rest of her friends so she went to go talk to her friends there's no stopping her**

**While me Amethyst and Duels walked over to him " hi I haven't seen you before what's you name" Amethyst asked " oh my name is Levite" he said " hi Levite my name's Ice cloud and **

**this is one of my friends Duel shot" I said " so are you here to fight or are you just going to talk" a strange voice said behind us we all turned around and saw rainbow dash in her **

**Warrior costume well ok then we were still waiting on Flutter shy and Pinkie pie It took them a while but they finally got her and half the group was in costume " wow this is just like Halloween" I said to myself **

**We got back to the town square where Luna was still Barking out orders to leave pony ville seems weird but she is a princess so I guess she can do whatever she feels like doing**

**It took a while but when most of pony Ville was empty Luna came over and talked to us she said "that the royal guards would be assisting us the way she said it made it seem like we wouldn't get much help**

**We started walking over to the command center there where about 50 guards there so far I don't know if we are going to get much help**

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be out shorty **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7

The Attack Part.3

No New News

The commanding pony in charge meet us at the front gate " oh so you must be the ponies that princess Luna said she was sending" he said " yeah My name's Ice cloud and these are my friends Duel shot Twilight Amethyst Levite Rainbow dash Rarity Flutter shy Pinkie Pie And Applejack" I said out of breath

" Hi ice cloud my name's ThunderWing" he said " Ok Thunderwing How's this going to work" dash asked "well most of my troops will attack from behind their lines the rest will attack from the front and all of us will attack from the corners now any questions" Thunder said " I have ne what if this doesn't work" Twilight asked

"oh it will work now get ready and suit up " he said marching out of the room well since dash rarity pinkie pie and flutter shy where already suited up it didn't take too long to get ready it was about an hour until the attack and we just walked around of course some of the guards felt scary and were whispering

Then ThunderWing came in and started barking orders every pony got to their station and got ready the flight was going to be a hour long so he said we could chat with each other we knew that some of us wouldn't be coming back then we go scared some ponies were father and son so they started saying goodbye

ThunderWing was hiding behind the wall he didn't want to do this but he had to lead this attack for the citizens for ponyville For EQUSTRIA he gave the order to start flying and as soon as the order came out every pony got serious and took off this is it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.8

Man i mean Pony down

We were about 30 minutes in to the flight and you heard objects just flying by your face and i looked down and saw the earth and unicorn ponies dealing with the same problem soon the objects got bigger and bigger imagine running and pebbles getting tossed at you then .

Imagine bigger but still small rocks getting tossed and then rocks after a while logs but imagine all of that and going about 85 miles per hour we flew on then some pony yelled " we're under attack" well that got every pony going like crazy some drew out there swords.

others drew bows of course rainbow dash was in the front i flew up to her and shouted " whats going on" " i wish i knew " she shouted back i flew to Duel shot dude do you see any thimg yet " i said he shook his head welp thats no from two people wow we are clueless.

Right as i said that i heard i yell " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it got me im blacking " someone said i looked in that direction and i saw thunderwing dropping out of the sky he landed really hard The mane 6 Amethyst Levite Duel shot and I went to help him well he wasnt dead when .

We got there and twilight used magic to heal him but he was still out cold so we stayed behind and help in matter of seconds stuff started hitting us first it hit Levite he when out cold then fluttershy then rarity then twilight then Dash then applejack then pinkie who was having a pretty good time then Amethyst went out but she wwnt out hard then Duels then Me Before i went out i saw timber Trolls " What the" I said when they gather the bodies but then they knocked me out cold


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9

The escape

Guys sorry i haven't been posting i have been busy for a while my chapters will have at least 300 words and yes i have check they are 300 words or more these next few chapters will be an essay long which is 5 paragraph a paragraph is 3 or more sentences last chapter most paragraphs where 3 sentences long today they will 4 so enjoy no oc was sent in today by the way this does not count as a paragraph .

When i woke up the others were already awake " guys i saw what took us here but i don't know where here is " i said " well i was the first one awake "but nothing has happen i guess they're fighting by the way what took us here again" thunderwing asked " they were timbertroll the same things as the wolves just bigger and harder to fight " i said

"Man they must be pretty big and tough to knock me out" dash said " you really think you can take these guys on" i said " anytime anywhere" she said " Dash,Ice we're fight them not each other" twilight said "i'm sorry dash its just how could they capture us i mean we were so ready for what for this not me im going to try and break out and you're either coming with me

or staying here in a prison" i said well after that long statement everypony agree we needed to get out of this place so at what we guessed was 12:35 pm a guard came and brought us food that was the first we had seen of the guards so that was odd but anyway he set the food down and right and he came back up dash and thunder just kept pounding on his head

In fact it took the rest of us to pull them off of this guard "Dude it's not worth it" i said to thunderwing when he got off the guard was either reallt injured or dead "it was worth it to me" he said glancing at the guard when he and dash left the room twilight healed to guard so he didnt die after the rest of us left the cell we met in this big room i guess a couple other

prisoners or ponies had the same idea because there were at least 50 ponies after we told each what was going on we started for the way out one pony said we was awake when they took him here so we followed him for a while i mean this tunnel was long after a long journey we saw this bright light outside we made it right you guy we finally and Nope


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

Dang it not again

If you read the last chapter you know that today there will be 5 words paragrapth tommorow instead of 6 word there will be 5 words but 6 paragraphs and yes read can me present tense and past like " I read will really well " see that was present " Yes i have read the book" that was past there's a little english lesson for ya. No i don;t have the best grammer in my story but i will work on fixing it if you read the last review it said there where some mistake will tonight is the night i fix that please enjoy the chapter again if you have a oc that you want posted i will accept it even guests oc will be put in pm me or review this chapter for that stuff and if you see anything that is in wrong use or just wrong grammer do the same as the oc this does not count towards the paragraph thanks enjoy and have a nice nights sleep have a good day or even a relaxing evening please follow or favorite this story or me and sit back or lean foward and enjoy the Chapter.

Right as we got out from the base TimberTrolls came out of no where and surrounded us " Holy gravy " Thunderwing said "Put your hoofs up where we can see them" one nasty looking troll said they were unarmed "you no weapons what will you do if we don't" dash said "I'm glad you asked" The same Troll said he whistled and we heard a growl and TimberWolves came and when right next to every single on of those trolls and man there had to be about

Twice as many Troll as there were us every pony put there hands back up and went back down the hole but this wasn't the same route they had used to escape in fact they took us down deeper " hey dash where do you think there taking us" i asked " i have no freaking idea " she said and she looked angry we finally reach this huge room it was set up like a theater i mean a old fashioned theater and on the stage was a chair from a distance it look like a king's

Chair as we got closer we got a better look at it it was a king's chair sitting in it was a really small TimberElf everypony looked shocked earlier today we didn't even know TimberTrolls were real now we're finding out that TimberElf are real to what a wacky Wednesday " Hello my children my name's King Tree" he said "Wow original name " i said in my head " i am the last of my kind and i mated with the queen of the TimberWolves and thats These Trolls came to be " ok that's just plan wrong" i said again my head " she is much like me she can talk and

Unlike most Timberwolf females she is really pretty I have a plan to take of ponyville and then all of equestria" he yelled so he thinks he can take off equestria that will be the day but i wonder what is he going to do with us i mean we would never fight against equestria and we are tried to work so i mean what does he think he could do with us looks like he's telling the guards something well it looks like they when outside somewhere i wonder

Right as i was think about that the ground shook and guard started screaming and yelled out orders the remaining guards when to check out what was going on the got to the door and explained what to do when the door blew open sending the guards flying a hitting against the wall The Princess's The WonderBolts The Royal Guards and The Remaining Soldiers came in "Surrender you self and you won't be hurt" Luna said "HAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAH" he said and he push a BIG RED BUTTON

Thanks for reading hoped you like it do that hahahahah think and the red button for a cliff hanging until tommorow


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11

Revenge

Today's oc was sent in by justinatorx P.S today there will be three sentences in a paragraph because today we are adding a sixth paragraph but when it gets past 8 or more paragraphs i will stop posting daily but at 13 paragraphs im going to go back to 5 paragraphs and 3 sentences that will change yearly next it will be 14 so enjoy today's chapter.

When mister elf King pushed that big red button TimberWolves came from behind him and they didn't look to happy about us attack there father's base i say father because he's married to the TimberWolf Queen and she makes all the babies i'm guessing so we all got to the troops,

And the Princess's "Were going to die" Rarity screemed " No were not" some pony said me and duels went to go look for the pony who said that we came across this Earth pony who was a Stallion who was Orange and who had mane that was Yellow and for a cutie mark a pen.

" Hey whats your name i haven't seen you before" I asked " Oh my name's Drawn and what's yours" he asked before i could answer him we got teleported out of the room and in the center of Ponyville " Owwwwwwww" I said soon every pony gathered around what i didnt,

Know was i was to close to Duel Shot so when we teleported we were just a little bit in the air and when we hit the ground Duels landed on one of my outspread wings and broke it i didn't get mad i just was in a lot of pain since every unicorn that had magic used it to teleport us.

I was out of luck of getting heal with magic so i was taking to a little animal clinic Fluttershy set up and was treated there and i was allowed visitors since i just had a broken wing so the first pony who came to see me was Duel Shot since he thought it was his fault i told him it wasn't

He nodded and headed towards the bathroom when RainbowDash walked in She said that she was sorry about my wing after a while she said she would like to have lunch after this was all over soon after that Fluttershy came in said that i could leave in a few days i but i couldn't fly for a while after she said that she said no more visitors to day and every pony had to leave


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter.12

Best Day Of My Life

Well the citizens of PonyVille came back a few days ago so while everypony was having a blast at the party that pinkie threw I was in a boring old hospital bed well it's really a room Fluttershy gave me but you get the point a couple hours in to the party pinkie came over to my "Hospital"

"What are you doing here Pinkie I thought you would be at the party especially since you threw it" I asked "Well Rainbow Dash suggested we should come over and cheer you up and throw your own little party" She said " We?" " Yeah" said Rainbow Dash going to Pinkie's side Behind Dash was Duels , Drawn ,Twilight ,Applejack ,Rarity, Amethyst, Levite

"Well what a lovely surprise " I said "Well we felt so bad" Drawn tried to say but he was cut over by Dash" WHO INVITED YOU" She yelled Looking at Drawn we all just looked at her "Um Wow" I said Breaking boti mengled h the Hostilely and the Silence "I sorry it's just I think he could of done more" She said "Dash it wasn't his Fault

"Whose Fault is it's than Is It Duels" She Went over to him and almost punched him " Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I yelled "It was a accident" I said hoping that she would calm down it working she when over to the chair in the corner and just sat looking down at the ground well that was weird I thought "Any way…" I said so what do guys have planed "well we're going to bring balloons and streamers cake all this and more" Pinkie said "cool when is this going to happen" I asked

"It's a surprise" she said Oh great a pinkie surprise I mean it could happen at any time sorry everybody said there goodbye'**s** it was around two o'clock and I heard a knock on the door think it was pinkie I opened it and ran back to my bad it wasn't her It was Fluttershy she was checking up on me "why did you run away " she said sadly "I thought it was pinkie" I said comfortingly " oh because" she didn't get to finish pinkie came bursting through the door and by that time I was at the door so all the stuff she brought blew me back

"ow" I said before I blacked out I woke up and every pony was looking over me with party hats "hello sleepy head " pinkie said "what happened" I asked "well after you blacked out we got ready for the party we even got you ready" Twilight said I looked down and saw I was wearing a blue shirt and green pants with a hat that said Party man " thanks you guys " I said "no problem" they all said well I got up and we all party and I started mingling I talked about the battle and other stuff this was the best day od my life

Sorry guys for not posting chapters all the time my schools starts today I might post in school and should I make a new book every 30 chapters like this is book.1 and in 18 chapters and new book where Ice cloud gets married?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter.13 What Just Happened

Today's OC was sent in by Fajita-88

**I was recovering When From Yesterday's Party When This male Alicorn with a mane of Plasma and a coat that was Black , Pitch Black that had ****electricity**** sparking through it walked in with Fluttershy "Who's This" I asked Fluttershy Half awake Half Asleep "Oh He's ****Plasmid" she responded almost to soft to hear "well how did you **

**know I was hear " I said looking at Plasmid " well I heard about the battle and then I heard that you where one of the men that tried to escape and then I found Duel Shot and asked him where you were" he said " Thank you for coming and visiting why don't we go get Duel Shot , Twilight , Rainbow Dash , Fluttershy , Rarity , Pinkie Pie , **

**Applejack , And … Princess Luna " Plasmid Yelled Cutting me off " Yes yes and Princess Luna" I Agreed So Fluttershy , Plasmid , And Me flew out of the Hospital well we walked out to Front Door and then started flying since we were already in the air we decided to go to Rainbow Dash's house when we got there and rung the door bell and Duels opened the door we guess that every pony was there and we were right**

**well expect for Luna who Twilight had to ask to come over So there we where just hanging out Plasmid was talking to Luna Duels next to twilight when out of the blue Trixie just popped out of nowhere "hello every pony I just wanted to drop off this " she said putting down this Mirror it looked old though anyways after she dropped **

**off the mirror she teleported out of the house We just Ignored the mirror for a while Until I got Drunk and Duels pushed me into it for hitting on Twilight I thought I would probably get some cuts on my back and get healed by twilight Instead I passed out and when I woke up I realize I wasn't in Rainbow Dash's house anymore Then I realized I wasn't in **

**EQUESTRIA ANYMORE I heard a yell coming for behind me I turned around and saw a creature that looked Just like Duel Shot behind me He tried to stand up instead he tumbled on me and push me so far back I felt my head hit the ground then I black out **

**Sorry for not be active you know school and stuff like that I hope you guys liked this chapter I have some Exciting News **

**I am doing A video Series For My Adventure's In Equestia this on this game called roblox Of course The People that Owned the OC's will get first hand Privileges to be the actor/actress Playing to Pony but if they message me Saying they Don't wanted to Do the Part Before I continued on I will add a couple more chapters today Check it out on my Youtube Channel- MyAdventuresInEquestria or channel/UCLFX8vCjzMwHTddS06v8B3A**

**Contact me on Facebook at **

**Or contact me On Fanfiction**

**We will hopefully start recording this week**


End file.
